DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This application is intended to provide training in genomic research, especially the genetic linkage analysis of complex traits. It will also provide an opportunity for the applicant to experience laboratory work related to human genetics. The applicant's long-term career goal is to become an independent investigator in genetic research. The long-term research goal of this project is to establish a mathematical framework for the analysis of complex traits, with a near-term research goal of establishing and implementing a faster algorithm (in mathematical terms: a linear algorithm) for multipoint linkage analysis. Another proposed research project is to introduce concepts and methodology in the study of complex systems (in physics) to the study of complex traits (in genetics). Various smaller projects in different areas related to linkage analysis are also planned. Two well-known experts in their fields, Dr. Jurg Ott (Rockefeller University) and Dr. Conrad Gilliam (Columbia University) have been chosen as sponsors. This choice will guarantee a broad exposure of the candidate to problems in statistical and molecular genetics. Dr. Gilliam at Columbia University has a unique experience in mapping human disease genes not found at Rockefeller University.